


Foreign Foundations

by lapommedeloeil



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapommedeloeil/pseuds/lapommedeloeil
Summary: An alternate universe where the cast of TDROTI are superheroes in training. Chris McLean assembles the Maggots and Rats to compete against each other for the job; and there's only room for one team in the city. Which team will come out on top? What will transpire before then? They can only expect the unexpected.Finally, the actual plot-filled story is in progress! :)
Relationships: Dakota Milton/Sam, Jo/Brick McArthur, Mike/Zoey (Total Drama), one sided Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson/ Jo (Total Drama)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Character Glossary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glossary for all of the "super" characters and their abilities.

**Maggots:**

**Anne Maria-**

Role(s)

  * Maggot’s main communicator to Chris



Superpowers/Abilities

  * Hair manipulation 
    * Categorization 
      * Corporeal
    * Skills 
      * Hand to hand combat
      * Basic gymnastics
    * Signature Weapon(s) 
      * Hairspray can (increased range, stuns enemies)



**Brick-**

Role(s)

  * Originally titled Maggot's leader (allows Jo to take charge a good chunk of the time; need to be dominated)
  * Maggot’s nurse



Superpowers/Abilities

  * None
    * Categorization
      * “Dud”
    * Skills
      * First aid
      * Sewing
      * Advanced in hand-to-hand combat
    * Signature Weapon(s)
      * M4 carbine
        * Energy bolts
        * Stink bomb grenade launcher (under barrel)



**Cameron-**

Role(s)

  * Maggot’s technician



Superpowers/Abilities

  * Psychometry (can tell the history of objects)
    * Categorization
      * Mental
    * Skills
      * Incredibly book/tech smart
      * Can carry out advanced mental calculations quickly
    * Signature Weapon(s)
      * Bracelets (transform into gauntlets)
        * Creates forcefields
        * Can shoot pieces (of forcefields)
      * Shoes (transform into flying boots)



**Jo-**

Role(s)

  * Originally second in command (tends to assert herself over Brick for leadership)
  * Maggot’s fitness coach



Superpowers/Abilities

  * Superhuman strength
  * Rapid recovery (injuries)
  * Increased defense (takes less damage)
    * Categorization
      * Physical
    * Skills
      * Athletic prowess (strength, speed, etc.)
      * Advanced in hand-to-hand combat
    * Signature Weapon(s)
      * Spear



**Mike-**

Role(s)

  * TBD



Superpowers/Abilities

  * Morphing (personalities)
    * Categorization
      * Shapeshifting
  * Chester
    * Telekinesis
  * Svetlana
    * Olympic level gymnastics
  * Vito
    * Increased strength and fighting
  * Manitoba
    * Exploring/hunting



    * Skills
      * Differs depending on personality
      * Overall
        * Hand-to-hand combat
        * Great distraction
    * Signature Weapon(s)
      * Necklace (transforms to help bring up different personalities)
        * Mike


  * Mike’s face (necklace)


        * Chester


  * Walker


        * Svetlana


  * Gold medal (necklace)


        * Vito


  * Animal tooth (necklace)



**Zoey-**

Role(s)

  * TBD



Superpowers/Abilities

  * Wind manipulation
  * Flying (as a result of wind manipulation)
    * Categorization
      * Elemental
    * Skills
      * Archery
      * Intermediate gymnastics
    * Signature Weapon(s)
      * Bow and arrow
        * Varying tips (damage differs depending on the tip)



**Rats:**

**Beverly “B”-**

Role(s)

  * Rat’s mechanic



Superpowers/Abilities

  * Invisibility
  * Supersonic screech (absolute last resort)
    * Categorization
      * Corporeal
    * Skills
      * Can assemble machines from limited resources
      * Quick problem solving
    * Signature Weapon(s)
      * Handy tools in his coat
        * Uses to make mechanics



**Dakota-**

Role(s)

  * Rat’s main communicator to Chris



Superpowers/Abilities

  * Morphing (Dakotazoid)
    * Categorization
      * Shapeshifting
    * Skills
      * Hand-to-hand combat
      * Intermediate gymnastics
  * Dakotazoid
    * Heightened strength
    * Increased defense
    * Increased jump height



    * Signature Weapon(s)
      * None



**Dawn-**

Role(s)

  * Rat’s nurse



Superpowers/Abilities

  * Flora manipulation
  * Animal whisperer
    * Categorization
      * Elemental
    * Skills
      * First aid
      * Aura reading
    * Signature Weapon(s)
      * TBD (permanent defense; extreme pacifist)



**Lightning-**

Role(s)

  * Rat’s fitness coach



Superpowers/Abilities

  * Energy (matter conversion)
    * Categorization
      * Matter
    * Skills
      * Athletic prowess (strength, speed, etc.)
      * Advanced in hand-to-hand combat
    * Signature Weapon(s)
      * Brass Knuckles
    * Signature Moves
      * The “Sha-bam” (limited burst of energy and power)



**Sam-**

Role(s)

  * Rat’s computer technician



Superpowers/Abilities

  * None (traditional)
    * Categorization
      * “Dud”
      * Cyborg
    * Skills
      * Incredibly tech smart
    * Signature Weapon(s)
      * TBD
        * Powerhouse location TBD



**Scott-**

Role(s)

  * Rat's leader



Superpowers/Abilities

  * Mind control
  * Telepathy
    * Categorization
      * Mental
    * Skills
      * Natural master of manipulating people (without powers)
      * Making and carrying out plans
    * Signature Weapon(s)
      * Shark tooth dagger



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the story portion hasn't started yet. I had a lot of notes on the characters and I thought it would be convenient to make a sort of glossary for them. As you can see, some things are still TBD; I didn't want to put off posting any longer, my brain is fried from trying to come up with everything lol. I figured, the more I write the actual story, the more I will add and refine. Feel free to ask questions, as always! :)


	2. Super Successful and Super Sucktacular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is anxious for one-on-one combat. Some more than others.

“Alright then, see you-”, a blaring dial tone abruptly halts Brick’s goodbye. He lets out a sigh and sets down his phone.

“Did Jo tell you off?” Mike slouches in his chair at the counter, aloofly poking at his bacon with a fork.

“No, she’s on the way back. Should be here in a few.” Brick responds, flipping the blueberry pancakes sizzling on the stove.

“Oo, pancakes!” Zoey exclaims. She stops by Mike to give him a small peck on the cheek. He instantly perks up from her presence. And affectionate gesture. She giggles to herself and takes the seat to his left. “They look delicious, Brick!”

“Thanks, Zoey! Feel free to help yourself to some bacon if you’d like.” Zoey plucks two strips of bacon from the plate-full on the counter. Cameron sludges over and takes the seat next to Zoey. He rubs the sleep from his eyes, feeling the weight on his lids lift just a tad.

“Morning, Cam!” Zoey greets him with a smile, “Bacon?” She offers two strips to him, which he gladly accepts. His expression lights up at the sight of food. That woke him up.

“Thank you, Zoey!” He pops a strip in his mouth, chewing gleefully. “Is anyone else anxious about the fights today?”

“A little”, Mike spoke up, “I’m mostly worried cause Chris didn’t tell us our opponents beforehand.” Cameron and Zoey nod in agreement.

“I know it’s all based on our results, but I’m still afraid I’ll end up fighting one of the physically strongest Rats, like Lightning.” Zoey sulked. Cameron finishes swallowing his first strip.

“Definitely, if I had to fight Lightning, I would be too intimidated to think straight. Then, next thing I'd know, I'd be tasting the gym floor.”

“I’m sure Chris wouldn’t set any of you guys up against Lightning”, Brick assures, laying a plate full of pancakes on the counter, “My guess is he’ll mostly base the partners off of physical strength, which means either Jo or I will have to fight Lightning.”

“Oh, I’ll definitely be up against Lightning, Brick-for-brains.” Everyone turns around to see Jo marching over, her strong stride could trick anyone into thinking she hadn’t just finished an 8k sprint. “Chris knows how badly I want to take that ego-maniac down a few pegs.”

“It’s about time someone did.” Anne Maria follows, joining the kitchen crowd. She pours coffee into two mugs; one she keeps for herself, and the other she passes to Mike.

“I would usually do it, but there is NO way I’m risking my gorgeous looks taking down that airhead. As for the fights, whoever gets paired with Dawn will be the luckiest. For sure.” Cameron raises a pointer finger in objection.

“While I agree that Dawn would be an easier opponent to face, she wouldn’t go down that easily. Despite her peaceful nature, her ability to manipulate flora with remarkable skill and control is enviable, and could prove her to be a worthy adversary.”

“Alright then, Stringbean”, Jo mocks, “who would you want to fight?” Cameron’s face contorts in thought before he speaks.

“I would have to choose Sam”, Cameron confesses, “although his tech knowledge is unparalleled, he doesn’t have any pronounced advantages when it comes to fighting; him being neither extremely intelligent nor strong.” Jo chuckles at his answer.

“Speaking of weak links…” Jo sends a smirk Anne Maria’s way, who looks like she’s debating whether to chuck her mug at Jo or not.

“Your head’s about to be unlinked from your body if you don’t shut your trap.”

* * *

“Am I wrong?”

“I mean, no. But we should give her more credit!”

“For what?”

“For being a team player. Which is more than I can say for you, Scott.” Sam fires back. He can see Scott’s sour expression reflecting through the driver’s rear-view mirror.

“Whatever, I still say Anne Maria is their weakest link.”

“Sha-no way!” Lightning interjects. “It’s totally Cameron, that kid is more shrimpy than a ten-year-old girl!” Dawn turns away from the window to put in her two cents.

“Cameron may be at a physical disadvantage, but his mental strengths more than make up for it.”

“The only strengths that matter in a fight are physical”, Lightning says, “that’s why they’re called ‘strengths’. It’s like Brick and Jo are the only guys that get that.” As usual, everyone glances over Lightning’s misgendering of Jo. It’s been a year already. They gave up a long time ago.

“Speaking of Brick and Jo,” Scott says, “I genuinely think they’re the only competition we’ll get today. Everyone else is either too nice or too weak.”

“It’s not wise to underestimate any of the Maggots. Especially since our team is behind.”

Dawn’s comment seems to quiet the car for a minute.

“We may be losing now, but they’ll get too cocky for their own good. That will be their downfall.” Scott finally replies. “B, how much longer?”

* * *

“Welcome Rats! It’s about time you showed up.”

Chris’s voice echoes throughout the gymnasium. He is situated on a balcony at the north end, overlooking the teams. He sits up, straightening his back; signalizing they can begin. Chef lounges back in the chair to Chris's right, with his arms lazily crossed, notably less interested. On the east side, the Maggots look up from where they've been waiting on the floor: Jo and Brick in the middle of an arm-wrestling competition, refereed by Cameron, Zoey and Mike in deep (mostly likely romantic) conversation, and Anne Maria busied herself reading the hairspray can ingredient list. They all stand up in their own time and turn toward the Rats; who stay on the west side.

“Here’s how today is going to work. As I told you last week, each of you will face an opponent from the other team in hand-to-hand combat. You have to pin your opponent to the ground for five seconds to win. Points will be scored best two rounds out of three. Rounds will have a time limit of no more than three minutes.” Chris’s lips twitch into a slight smirk. “Weapons are not allowed, you’ll have to use your powers, strength, and smarts. If you have any.”

“Now, I’m sure you’re all too excited to know your opponents. So, I’ll get down to it. I need you all to form two lines, one on either side of me. When I call your name, stay on your side and face your opponent.” Chris takes a much longer than needed pause before continuing, purposely drawing out the tension. As always.

“Anne Maria and B.” Both sport a cool expression and nod as they face each other.

“Cameron and Scott.” Scott’s lips pull up in a smirk and chuckles. Cameron emits an audible gulp.

“Zoey and Dawn.” They both flash each other amiable smiles.

“Mike and Dakota.” They seem relieved and flash each other grateful grins.

“Brick and Sam.” Brick salutes to Sam, who returns the gesture with much less enthusiasm and much more concern.

“Jo and Lightning.” Both Jo and Lightning look more than smug with their respective fortunes.

“Just a quick question”, Cameron speaks up, “Didn’t you say that partners would be based on our test results?” He doubts that all the results match up with these pairings.

“I did, but I thought misleading you would be more fun.” Chris casually replies. In all honesty, they should have expected this.

“Now let’s get started! Everyone to the balcony except Anne Maria and B.”

* * *

The teams gather on either side of the balcony. The Maggots next to Chef and the Rats next to Chris. Anne Maria and B mentally prepare for the fight as cheers of encouragement echo behind them.

“Ready?” Chris half-shouts, pressing a remote that signals a large timer above the balcony to flash three minutes in bright red letters.

Anne Maria takes a fighting stance, spreading her feet apart and holding her fists in front of her face. She nods to B, who returns her nod. His stance is noticeably less guarded.

“And…begin!”

Anne Maria charges at B, who vanishes into thin air. A scowl overtakes Anne Maria’s face as she turns around to see B waving innocently at her.

“Come on, Spray Head!” Jo cups her hands to her mouth. “You should’ve seen that coming!”

“He can’t dodge you forever!” Zoey tries to be more encouraging.

This time, when Anne Maria charges, B takes her on. Dodging two punches before sending one of his own. A strand of hair wraps around his wrist midair and she kicks him in the stomach. B stumbles a bit before disappearing again. Anne Maria’s eyebrows furrow as she turns around, attempting to prepare herself for his return. But just as she looks away, he appears and tackles her to the ground.

“One, two, three, four, five!” Chris exclaims. “And the first round goes to B!”

* * *

“And with another win for B, he secures victory for the Rats!”

The Rats cheer from the stands while B shyly waves back, as if to say, "it was nothing". Anne Maria is partly pissed that she lost, and partly proud of B. He put up a better fight than she expected. She offers him a fist bump. B smiles and returns it, more than delighted with her good sportsmanship. They head to the balcony stairs together.

“Scott and Cameron, you’re up.” Chris calls out, putting a tally for the Rats on a clipboard.

Cameron and Scott head down to the gym floor. The Rats continue to congratulate B, greeting him with high-fives and the like. Meanwhile, Zoey and Brick try to console Anne Maria. Jo doesn’t even look in her direction. She nonchalantly taps a pattern on the railing. Brick catches onto the signal and gives her a face that says, ‘not now’. Jo shrugs before crossing her arms again.

Cameron looks beyond nervous, which causes Scott’s shit-eating smirk to only grow wider.

“Get ready for the beating of a lifetime, Short Stack.”

“Ready? And…begin!”

Neither one makes a move. Scott glares straight into Cameron’s eyes, as if he was trying to extract his soul. Cameron stares back, concentrating as hard as he can. So far, so good.

“Just keep him out!” Mike shouts. “You got this, Cam!”

“Don’t lose focus!” Zoey joins in. Chris frowns at the scene.

“I was hoping it would be more physical.” Chef looks unimpressed.

“That’s what you get for pairing them based on their abilities.”

“Just give in already,” Scott teases, “you’ll have to eventually.”

“I don’t think so.” Furious, Cameron sends a punch to Scott’s face. Just before the fist meets its target, Scott grabs it and squeezes. Hard. Tears of frustration and anguish start to brim Cameron’s eyes. He finally clamps his eyes shut, giving in. His body becomes more relaxed, yet rigid. His eyelids fly back, revealing pupils wide as saucers.

Scott lets go of Cameron’s hand and steps back. Cameron’s rigid body, slowly but surely, lowers to the ground; kneeling, then sinking onto his stomach. Scott confidently forces his heel onto Cameron’s back. Signaling his guaranteed victory.

“One, two, three, four, five! Scott wins round one; what a surprise.”

* * *

“Scott’s victory marks another point for the Rats.”

The Rats look about half as excited as they were for B. Notably, Dawn and B are the most apathetic. Sam and Dakota are at least grateful for another point, while Lightning is most ecstatic about their winning streak. Scott struts back to his team, not sparing Cameron a glance. Cameron sighs in defeat and trudges off to his team as well.

“Zoey and Dawn, start heading down.”

Zoey and Dawn both walk to the stairs. When they run into Cameron, they lend him encouraging words and Zoey gives him a hug before they continue walking. When Cameron reaches the balcony, Mike and Brick are quick to comfort him. Jo runs a hand through her hair and lets out a sigh of annoyance at her team.

“Ready?”

Zoey and Dawn offer each other kind smiles as a show of peace. They both motion a nod to Chris.

“And…begin!”

Zoey lunges for Dawn, who holds her arms in front of her face, causing a bark shield to sprout from her forearms. Zoey fakes her out. Flying over her head. Dawn turns to face her, lifting her hands in the air. Long, gangly vines erupt from the pockets in Dawn’s jacket, reaching for Zoey. The latter sends a strong wind that breaks both vines in half, then flies down right above Dawn’s head. The force of Zoey’s descent knocks her over. Zoey lands on the ground and pins Dawn.

“One, two, three, four, five! Zoey wins round one!”

* * *

“Thanks to Zoey, the Maggots get their first point!”

The Maggots look excited about Zoey’s win: Mike and Cameron cheer the loudest, Anne Maria flashes her a thumbs up, Brick claps enthusiastically, and Jo nods to Zoey in a ‘well done’ acknowledgement. The Rats look varied degrees of disappointed and/or frustrated. Dawn gives Zoey a genuine smile before they head back.

“Mike and Dakota!”

Sam wishes Dakota good luck before she heads down. Zoey gives Mike a hug when they meet halfway.

“You did great.” Mike tells her. Zoey titters.

“I know you will too.”

Dawn joins her team first.

“What was that?” Scott seethes.

“She did her best, Scott” Sam goes to her aid.

“Well, her best sucks!”

“At least I didn’t have to force my opponent into submission to win my fight!”

On the other side of the balcony, the Maggots greet Zoey with much, much less hostility.

“Well done, Zoey!”

“Impressive maneuvers out there.”

“Aw, thanks you guys!” A smile tugs at Zoey’s lips.

“I’m glad someone has their head in the game.” Jo mutters.

“Ready?”

Mike and Dakota take fighting stances.

“And…begin!”

Mike strikes the first punch. Dakota dodges and throws one in return, which Mike dodges. This back and forth goes on for a while, with some varying degrees of strikes and dodges. It’s an odd exchange, everyone can tell they’re holding back.

“They’re trying to avoid morphing.” Cameron observes aloud.

“Why do you think that is?” Brick inquires. “It’s not like one would outmatch the other.”

“I’m not so sure about that one, Captain Wizz.” Jo butts in. “Dakotazoid is an extreme powerhouse. Well, WOULD be, if she could learn some self-control.”

“I don’t think we can blame Dakota for her actions as Dakotazoid. When she morphs, her behavior changes as well. It seems similar to Mike. The only difference is, Dakotazoid is just a more intense and less civilized version of Dakota, instead of a whole different person.”

“I suspect the same, Cameron.” Out of nowhere, Dawn appears at his side, causing everyone to jump.

“I’ll never understand how you do that, Doe Face.” Jo mumbles.

“There is a distinct difference in Dakota’s aura whenever she changes. It becomes overshadowed by a murkiness that I’ve never seen before in anyone else.” Cameron makes a mental note of the information before turning to the timer. The round is almost half-way over; and they haven’t made any progress. Both Mike and Dakota are beginning to look tired and frustrated.

“Come on, Dakota! You can do it!” Sam shouts.

Dakota turns her head his way and instinctively smiles. The opportunity is seized by Mike, who delivers a punch to her cheek. Mike feels horrible the second her body clashes against the ground. He rushes over to her.

“Dakota, are you okay? I’m so…” Mike would have continued apologizing if he hadn’t seen Dakota’s eyes open; revealing red irises centered in yellow pools. ‘ _Uh, oh.’_

Dakota rises from the ground, her figure beginning to tower over Mike. Her skin turns a saturated orange, much worse than Anne Maria’s fake tan. Her hair turns a neon green. The texture turning coarser than any mammal. Bone spurs stick out from her shoulders and elbows and lower back, creating the look of spikes and a tail poking through her skin. She lets out a glass shattering roar. Everyone covers their ears.

Jo turns to Brick and Cameron, angrily blinking in an organized pattern. Brick rolls his eyes, and Cameron shrugs as best he can.

Dakotazoid charges at Mike, who still hasn’t recovered her battle cry. She pins him to the ground with one hand, leaving him disoriented.

“One, two, three, four, five! Dakota takes round one!”

* * *

“In a surprising comeback, Mike wins another point for the Maggots!” Mike turns to Dakotazoid.

“No hard feelings?”

Dakotazoid, almost violently, shakes her head no. Her goofy smile adding a sort of cuteness to her frightening nature.

“Brick and Sam!”

Sam is the first one to the floor, meeting Dakotazoid. During their exchange, Brick arrives and congratulates Mike. Once Mike is gone and Brick turns back around, he notices Dakota has changed back to her old self. Dakota and Sam exchange goodbyes and she heads back up. Brick offers Sam a friendly handshake, which Sam accepts.

“Ready? And…begin!”

Brick lets Sam strike first, throwing a left hook. Brick blocks it and returns one of his own. They go back and forth for a while, throwing in a kick here and there. Brick has success in dodging everything, while Sam is having mild success.

“Go Sam!”

“Crush him, Brickhouse!”

Sam is really starting to look tired. His eyebrows furrow as he pushes through the pain. His efforts are futile however, as Brick sends him a roundhouse kick in the stomach. Brick’s foot holds him to the ground.

“One, two, three, four, five! Round one goes to Brick.”

* * *

“Brick adds another point to the Maggots’ lead!”

Brick helps Sam up and offers him another handshake.

“You’re a worthy opponent, soldier. You put up a better fight than you give yourself credit for.”

“Thanks, Brick. Between you and me, I’d choose you over Jo any day.”

Brick chuckles.

“Something tells me your team would agree with you. Well, except maybe Lightning.”

Both the man in question and Jo appear in front of them.

“Nice work, Cadet Meat.”

“Thank you, ma’am! I wish you the best of luck.” Jo scoffs in response.

“Thanks, but I won’t need it.” Brick smirks.

“I’m sure you won’t.”

Sam watches the exchange with a curious expression, before silently following Brick back to the balcony.

“Are you ready to get beaten by the Lightning?” Lightning flexes his biceps. Jo rolls her eyes.

“Please, I could still beat even if both my arms were broken.”

“Sha-come on, you’re not that tough dude.”

“I’m NOT a dude!”

“Ready?”

Both of them take fighting stances. Silence clouds the room; the tension building in the storm. Lightning and Jo exchange poison-filled glares.

“And…”

The last match of the day. The Rats need Lightning to win this round. They need to redeem themselves.

“Begin!”

As soon as the words left Chris’s mouth, Lightning charges at Jo, pinning her to the ground. Jo lets out a grunt and violently kicks him off. The force knocks Lightning into the air. Which he uses to his advantage. He lunges for Jo again, seemingly in a flash. Jo sees it coming however, and rolls to the side. Lightning’s body clangs against the gym floor. The impact leaves him disoriented. Jo seizes the opportunity and pins him.

“One, two, three, four, five! Jo takes round one!”

* * *

“Round three. The score is one to one people. Will Lightning tie the score? Or will Jo earn the Maggots the win?”

“Keep it up, Jo!” Brick hollers.

“Victory is so close; I can taste it.” Jo flashes a smug smile at Lightning.

“The only thing you’re gonna be tasting, is my sha-dust!”

“And…”

Silent anticipation falls over the gym. Chris is really abusing his use of dramatic pauses.

“Begin!”

Lightning charges at Jo, who tries to dodge, but she’s too slow. More like he's too fast. He pins her to the ground. She manages to flip them over, and flashes him a wicked smirk, which only makes him more agitated. His body starts to pulse rapidly and Jo jerks to her feet, growling at the burn sensation in her hands. Lightning flashes her a grin before charging again. This time, Jo is prepared to deliver.

He throws a right hook at her, but it's blocked before he can strike. She latches onto his arm with both hands and lifts him into the air.

Time seems to slow for everyone in the audience as they witness Jo cry out, swinging her arms above her head and down the other side. Which sends Lightning’s body back-first onto the hardwood floor, knocking all the air out of his lungs. The back of his head violently slams into the ground. Deep cracks, large and small, appear in the gym floor, surrounding his body. He looks to be temporarily knocked out. Jo pins his arms to his sides.

“One, two, three, four, five! Jo wins, and so do the Maggots!”

The Maggots look ecstatic about their victory. Mike and Zoey hug, jumping up and down excitedly. Brick and Cameron high five and cheer. Anne Maria joins the latter in cheering,

“Nice job, doll!”

The Rats tell a different story. B and Dawn keep sympathetic faces, more worried about Lightning than they are about the competition. Sam and Dakota look dejected, but not surprised. Scott looks like he’s about to kill someone. Preferably, his whole team.

Lightning begins to come to, his eyes struggle to adjust to the gym's borderline blinding, fluorescent lights. But as soon as his vision focuses, he notices something different. VERY different.

“Sha-huh?” Lightning’s confusion is beyond compare. “Pretty girl, what did you do with Jo?”

Jo’s face contorts in a mix of annoyance, relief, and confusion. Annoyance, because there are just too many layers of that sentence to dissect at once. Relief, at least he didn’t think she was a guy anymore. And confusion. Did he just call her…

“Look Jockstrap, I don’t know what you’re getting at, but you better cut it out.” Jo climbs to her feet. Very weirded out by the encounter, she decides to head back to the balcony. Before she can, Zoey tackles her in a bear hug.

“You were amazing, Jo!”

Before Jo can tell her to get off, the rest of her team joins in. Jo feels like she’s gonna suffocate. Either from the lack of oxygen or abundance of affection.

“Great as always.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, Captain.”

“Alright, I get it, I’m awesome; can you all let me go now?” Jo protests.

The Maggots let her go, and Jo dusts herself off. 

Across from them, the Rats reach Lightning. Dawn and B are the first to Lightning’s aid, helping him sit up.

“Are you alright, Lightning?” Dawn’s eyebrows furrow in concern. “You took quite a fall.”

Lightning’s eyes wander between his teammates. He can’t muster up any words. He answers Dawn with a slight nod. Although, it doesn’t seem like he heard her at all. His eyes seem to linger on Scott. But only Scott can tell Lightning is looking past him. Curious, Scott turns around to see the Maggots. No. To see Jo. Scolding the Maggots about something or other. It’s just the usual scene, right? Still, something about Lightning’s reaction doesn’t sit right with Scott. _‘I’ll have to keep a close eye on him.’_ He supposes.

Strangely enough, Dawn senses a change in Lightning’s aura. She doesn’t say anything, mostly because she’s shocked and confused. Something is definitely different.

“Congratulations, Maggots!” Chris approaches both teams, Chef trailing behind. “You’ve certainly proved you deserve your lead.” The Rats give mixed reactions of embarrassment and/or straight up anger.

“As a reward, I will be sending you your results a week early.” The Maggots all pull a face.

“How is that even a reward?” Mike whines.

“Would you rather have me send yours after the Rats?” Chris asks cheekily.

Jo scowls but bites her tongue.

“And the Rats get something too,” Chris turns to said squad, “a box full of new training equipment! Including new, high-tech wristbands that connect to your phones to monitor your heart rates, energy levels, and sleep levels so you can be prepared to fight anytime!” The Rats are overcome with shock that quickly transitions into cheering.

“How come they get new equipment?” Jo outbursts.

“It’s pretty clear they need some extra help, you on the other hand seem to be handling your obstacles just fine.” Before she can retaliate, a muffled ringing stops her. Chris reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his cell.

“Mayor McLean speaking…uh huh…uh huh…” The kids attempt to listen in, but ultimately can't hear anything. “I’ll be there in fifteen. Thank you, bye.” Chris repockets his phone with a determined grin.

“Well kids, Chef and I are off to a meeting regarding my campaign for next year’s elections. Maggots, expect those results next week; Rats, you’ll get yours with that package in two weeks. See you around!”

Chris and Chef take their dramatic exit out of the gym and towards the garage, leaving the teams to their own devices. A strange silence falls over the crowd. Finally, after a few moments, Scott has enough and starts to walk out. Sam and Dakota wave to the Maggots before following suit. Dawn, B, and Lightning are the last to leave. Dawn and B cling onto Lightning’s arms and pull him to his feet. Dawn turns to address the Maggots.

“Thank you for hosting, we very much appreciate it.” Her voice as smooth and calming as a river’s gentle tide.

“It was our pleasure.” Brick assures her. Dawn offers him a small smile before beginning to lead Lightning out. He complies, his gaze lingering on Jo for a moment before snapping his head forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I finished the first official chapter! Boy, that feels good! 
> 
> Anyway, there is a lot that got introduced in this chapter that will develop later on. Anne Maria's inadequacy, Dakota's morphing problems, whatever the heck is up with Lightning, etc. (There will be more to come, too.) 
> 
> Just in case you suspected (or were wondering), yes; Jo, Brick, and Cameron can communicate to each other in Morse. I thought it would be something cute to add in. And for those who are curious, for the times she used it, I imagined her saying something along the lines of:
> 
> "W e a k. L i n k." (Tapping on the balcony)  
> "You just had to jinx it." (Blinking at Cameron and Brick)
> 
> So, I think that's everything for now. Hopefully, the next chapter will be out at least a little sooner than this one was. I'll try my best. Heads up, it will involve a scheming Chris. :)


	3. McLean's (In)Genius Campaign Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris wastes more than two hours in a meeting, then has a revelation not even five minutes after.

Chef is currently stumbling down the hallway after a fast walking Chris. The comically large pile of boxes in his arms sway him constantly, leaving him stuck in a permanent state of imbalance. And frustration.

“Come on, Chef!” Chris whines, “If he got Harold to pick my lock again, I’m gonna need you to buy me a new one.” Chris arrives at the end of the hall. An inscription on the gold plate above the double doors reads, “Chris McLean”. Chris inspects the lock for a moment before wrestling through his pocket for the keys.

Chef reaches the door as Chris turns the lock. He can’t see over the tower of boxes, but Chris’s sudden outburst is all he needs to hear.

“Noah! If I catch you in here without my permission one more time, I’ll arrange to have your pay cut in half.”

The young man in question is occupying Chris’s obnoxiously large, leather office chair. The kind that you’d see the boss own in a mafia movie, except with wheels. Lounging back with his feet resting on the desk, Noah's apathetic stare is almost too typical.

“You don’t even pay me for THIS job, it wouldn’t be much of a downgrade.” Noah sarcastically quips. Erring on the side of caution, he decides to occupy to the seat across the desk, not actually wanting to piss off Chris. That much.

Chris lets out a huff before taking his seat. Chef waddles over to the couch on the right side of the room and unceremoniously drops the boxes onto the cushions. Which causes a few to roll on the ground. Huffing from exhaustion, he takes up whatever room is left on the couch's end.

“So”, Chris begins, too eager to beat around the bush, “what strategies can we use to guarantee my inevitable re-election?”

“You could always just target your competition like last time. That seemed to work out well enough.” Noah speaks up.

“Usually, I would agree”, Chris’s tone conveys something bordering worry, “but considering my image in the public eye has been degrading recently, I need a way to win back my popularity.”

“Okay then, how about trying to form a bond with your strongest competition?” Chris’s face takes on a look of intrigue. He motions a wave of his hand.

“Go on…”

“Well, let’s face it, Don is most likely your biggest competition. That guy is friends with pretty much every elective in this city. What if you both teamed up to take everyone else out of the running. Then, when it comes down to the two of you, let the chips fall where they may.” Chris seems to consider this.

“The problem is, you’d have to watch your back twenty-four seven.” Chef pipes up from the couch. “Not only is allying with competition asking for trouble, but the second you two split, he’s gonna use everything he knows about you to his advantage.”

“As long as you don’t reveal too much, it’s a risk worth taking”, Noah asserts, “but, you’ll need a strategy to fall back on in the end. Something to ensure your win.”

“What’s one thing people love? One thing that no matter what the circumstance, it always attracts them.” Chris wonders aloud.

“Charity?”

“Animals?”

“Money?”

“All true, but I can’t waste my precious time doing favors for anyone; animals included. And wasting my even more precious money? I don’t think so. What else am I supposed to fill all the empty space in my coffin with?”

* * *

Everyone is tired at this point. It’s been about two hours, and they hadn’t thought of a solid campaign plan. Chris is getting really agitated, Noah looks like he gave up long ago and is just waiting for Chris to give in and let him leave. Chef looks like he wants to leave as well, most likely to get that lock that Chris was whining about. Chris buries his head in his hands and lets out a dramatic sigh.

“Well,” Chris begrudgingly drags out, “it doesn’t look like we’re going to come up with anything soon…We’ll just have to regroup tomorrow.”

“It’s been great.” Noah is down the hall the second Chris finishes talking. Chef huffs and heads out as well, slamming the doors behind him.

Chris lifts his chin to lay on one hand, the other reaches into the top desk drawer for a remote.

He lazily points at the TV mounted on the wall opposite of the couch. He flips through the channels with blatant disinterest for a good three minutes.

A loud echo of laughter and applause draws his full attention.

A pair of hosts sit at a bulky desk center stage. The front of the desk displays the icon of a magnifying glass over a star stamped with footprints. A blonde woman wearing a tight-fitted red dress is going on about the latest gossip of whatever celebrity they were picking on today. The other host, a man wearing a black suit, transitioned to an embarrassing clip of their victim. 

Chris urgently yanks out his cell phone and dials frantically.

“Chef? I have to call Noah so I’ll explain later, but I just found my ticket to winning back the public. I need you to get some drinks while you’re out. You can use my emergency card.”

He ends the call at that, eager to inform his campaign assistant of his genius.

Chris has finally found his answer. This whole time he was thinking of something physical. When really, the answer was much simpler. Right in front of him, actually. If he wasn’t ecstatic right now, he’d be kicking himself silly.

What’s one thing people love? One thing that no matter what the circumstance, it always attracts them.

**Drama.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took me more than two weeks to update with a chapter that's not even a thousand words. I just hope it came out somewhat decent. I was honestly kind of anxious to write for Noah since he is low key the biggest mood ever, and attempting to recreate that is a concept my mind can't process.
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna try to organize the plotline right now cause I'm at that point where there's just so much in your brain, and somehow it's still not enough. I hate when one idea turns into ten thousand out of nowhere. Long story short, this fanfiction will include literally everyone now. I don't know how I got myself into this. 
> 
> Feel free to ask questions or whateva :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that the story portion hasn't started yet. I had a lot of notes on the characters and I thought it would be convenient to make a sort of glossary for them. As you can see, some things are still TBD; I didn't want to put off posting any longer, my brain is fried from trying to come up with everything lol. I figured, the more I write the actual story, the more I will add and refine. Feel free to ask questions, as always! :)


End file.
